Cooties
by Elkpelt
Summary: An young Silver attempts to make a card for Blaze despite the risk of getting 'cooties.' An AU of the sort. Silvaze. An Valentine's Day special. One-Shot.


**Elkpelt:**** A Valentine's Day special. I don't own Silver or Blaze, they are © of SEGA and company. Read & review and tell me if I misspelled cooties. An AU of the sort.**

* * *

Of course drawing a messy heart on a piece makes it a Valentine's Day Card but for young boys it had to be more… How should he put it? Had to be more _complex._ The mind of an eight year old boy was a strange thing, very strange to the female intellect. On his table was a piece of white drawing paper his mother had been so nice to give him along with a crayon box and safety scissors. For boys, Valentine's Day was like a new culture for the most part, young boys his age thought it to be gross and disgusting to kiss a girl and such. That gave you cooties! But that was besides the point for this eight year-old, he was making a special card for his best friend, a lilac-furred kitten named 'Blaze.' They were close and acted as if they were related.

"Now how to make this cool!" Silver mused as he picked up a bright red crayon and held roughly to his piece of paper. The eight year-old dropped his chin to the coffee table as he stared at the paper as if this were a difficult task to accomplish. The young Hedgehog tapped the red coloring item on the sheet of paper before grumbling in an irritated fashion. "This is going to be harder then I thought…" Minutes ticked on by before he thought of something to doodle onto the blank piece of white paper. He grinned that cute smile only a young child could manage before scribbling a messy red blob on the paper. Silver tossed the crimson crayon once it snapped in half from the eight year-old's cruel handling.

"Lets use blue now!" Silver said as his small hand scavenged through the still pretty good condition crayon box. His fingers laced around a blue crayon and he quickly scribbled across the red blob he had colored in before he got tired of using that color. His hands ripped through the crayon box until it ripped by mistake, throwing the many coloring tools he needed across the coffee table and floor. "Oops." He grumbled as he watched each tool fly through the air. Silver, now grinning once more, grabbed a purple crayon and scribbled messily across the paper like he did with the blue and red. When he was sure the paper looked good with all the colors he chose, he took the safety scissors and started to clumsily with a bit 'too much focus' cut a messy heart shaped thing. "Its perfect!" The eight year-old squealed as he pulled his finished Valentine's Day Card from the mess of scraps.

The little Hedgehog boy darted from the room and out the door with an loud, "I'm off to Blaze's!" and was gone with the door slamming loudly behind him. Silver scampered down the sidewalk with a grin as he held onto his homemade card. Would giving his best friend a card give him cooties? He doubted it, and either way he had gotten a cooties shot a few days before the Weekend started. He skidded down the street until he saw the familiar, rather large house that belonged to his best friend. The young child was near the doorstep when he heard footsteps coming from around back. The boy turned to see the kitten he was looking for, though, her fur was messy and unkept with a splash of mud. Silver guessed she fell into the creek… again.

"Silver?" The eight year-old feline said his name with a tilt of her furry lilac head. "What are you doing here?"

"I made something for you, since its Valentine's Day and all." The boy chirped slightly sheepishly with a kick of his foot, his hands behind his back to hide his work. "I made it without any help too…"

Blaze gave him a slight smile. "Funny, I got you something to." The young muddy kitten's hands were cupped together to hold something. But whatever it was, Silver didn't know but it rose his attention.

"I'll give you my thing first," Silver started with his eyes trailing to what was located in the kitten's mud-slathered palms. "Mom says its polite." Blaze gave a light giggle as Silver took out the card he made. It was cut into some kind of heart, well, it looked like a messed up prune in Blaze's view but she knew better then to insult or point out the obvious flaw in this card. Many colors swished together to make a disturbing brown color that looked like it had been made by mistake. There were some messy words in black crayon along with a few x's and o's.

"Its… nice, Silver." The kitten suppressed a laugh to be polite to Silver as he beamed with the card he made just for her. "Here's mine." Blaze unfolded her hands to reveal a muddy-looking bull frog. The Hedgehog blinked at it before squealing with surprise as it suddenly pounced, tackling Silver's white-furred face and sending him stumbling backwards. Blaze quickly tried to grab his hands to keep the boy from falling but to late, he fell backwards with the bull frog resting and croaking on his head. Blaze tripped and landed on him by mistake, lips mistakenly meeting, but both eight year-olds recoiled and blushing faces.

In unison they said with disgusted faces. "Eww, cooties!"

* * *

**Elkpelt:**** I personally don't really like this One-shot but I thought I did an eight year-old's P.O.V on Valentine's Day okay.**


End file.
